


Dream To the Rescue, As Always

by SilentBoxTim



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, george is hopeless dream comes to rescue him, wrapping Christmas presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim
Summary: George is struggling to wrap Christmas presents, to the point that his next-door neighbor has become concerned and come to check on him.This is the second day of my 12 Days of Dreamnotfound! Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141
Collections: The 12 Days of Dreamnotfound





	Dream To the Rescue, As Always

George yells in frustration and throws the tube of wrapping paper at the wall, this is the fifth time he’s failed at wrapping this present and he’s only on the first one. He stares at all the gifts around him in defeat, knowing he won’t be able to wrap them in time for the Christmas party at his parents’ house tomorrow. 

He is just about to resort to shoving everything in plastic shopping bags when he hears a timid knock at the door to his apartment. He stands up from the floor and walks over to the door, peeking through the peephole but only being able to see a chest covered in a gray hoodie. He cracks the door open and pokes his head out of the small opening, startling when he sees his gorgeous neighbor standing in front of him. The other man looks a little concerned and glances behind George into his apartment, “Hey uh, I heard some loud noises from your apartment and then I heard something hit the wall so I thought I would come to check to make sure you’re ok?”

George feels his face heat up and huffs out an embarrassed laugh, “Oh yeah I’m alright. I’ve just been trying to wrap these presents for the past hour and I am getting absolutely nowhere.”

Dream smiles and his tensed up shoulders slump in relief, “Ah ok that’s good then, I was worried something bad had happened. Glad to know you’re ok.” George pulls the door open a little bit more and leans against the door frame, looking up at the taller man who is scratching the back of his head a little nervously. “Ya know, I’m pretty decent at wrapping presents if you’d like a hand. I’ve finished all mine for the year and I enjoy doing it so I wouldn’t mind helping out.” 

George feels a wave of gratefulness come over him and he nods excitedly, stepping out of the doorframe and waving for the other man to come in, “You are an absolute lifesaver dude. I have to have all of these wrapped by tomorrow morning and I had no idea how I was going to manage to get them all done.” He shows Dream to the living room where all his gift wrapping equipment is scattered amongst all the crumbled up pieces of wrapping paper. He flushes in embarrassment as Dream chuckles and moves the remains of his failed attempts out of the way before he sits down. 

Dream grabs the box George had been attempting to wrap and begins showing George step by step how to wrap it, “It's a square box so it should actually be pretty easy. I’ll do this one and then you can attempt the rectangle one by your knee okay?” George nods and watches closely as Dream slowly wraps it, but he’s still amazed when the end result has clean edges and doesn’t look like a crumpled mess. 

The brit frowns and starts copying what Dream had shown him but halfway through his paper starts to tear and his frustration takes over again. He sits back and huffs while Dream laughs at him quietly. The taller man scoots over to where George is sitting and holds out his hands, seeking permission to grab George’s hands to show him what to do. George stutters out an ok, a little flustered at the other man being so close and touching him, he tries to pay attention to what Dream is showing him but his eyes keep drifting back up to look at Dreams face. The other man looks so concentrated on showing George how to properly wrap the presents until Dream looks up, confused on why George’s hands stopped moving along with him. The two make brief eye contact before George hastily looks away, his face feeling very hot as Dream continues to stare. 

Dream lets go of one of his hands and runs it through his own hair, convincing himself that George had just zoned out staring in his direction. He clears his throat and begins explaining it again, finally getting the present wrapped and set to the side. George notices Dream is still holding onto his hands and gently tugs them away, he’s had a crush on the man for months and he feels creepy holding hands with him when Dream has no idea. 

The taller man frowns a little but grabs the next box to wrap. They work in silence, other than the few times George asks for help, until all the boxes are finished. George smiles proudly and turns to thank Dream but the other man is already heading for the door. 

George scrambles up from where he’s sitting and makes it to the door just as Dream is pulling it open and walking through. He tries to find something to say but ends up just closing his mouth, wondering when the mood of the evening turned so sour. He must sigh a little too loudly because Dream turns around, a hint of irritation showing through the calm mask he’s wearing, “What George? What did I do?”

The other man blinks at Dream in confusion and tilts his head a little, “Nothing Dream, other than saving my ass by helping with all those presents.” He smiles a little and adds, “Thank you for that, by the way. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

Dream squints at George and shakes his head slowly, “No you definitely didn’t I thought I freaked you out by holding your hands since you pulled away. Figured you were homophobic or something.” He chuckles a little after he finishes the sentence and George’s jaw drops. 

“You thought I was homophobic? I thought YOU were uncomfortable because you held my hand when I have such a fat crush on you.” He snaps his mouth shut and his eyes go wide at what he just said, not having meant to let that much slip out. 

Dream’s eyes show his shock until it morphs into just total happiness, “It would be incredibly stupid of me to get angry over that since I have a crush on you as well.” George squeaks in surprise as Dream crowds him against the door, ducking his head to brush his nose against George’s, “Can I kiss you, George?”

George rapidly nods his head and brings his hand up the back of Dream’s head, lacing his fingers through his soft hair and pulling his head down to press their lips together. Dream presses a little closer, bringing his hands up to grip the other’s waist and squeezing a little before he pulls back from the kiss and smiles down at George, “I was not planning on doing that but I am pleased I gotta say.” 

George drops his head back against the door and laughs, not believing this is how his frustration filled night has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second day of this little challenge I'm trying out! If you have any requests for prompts (for the challenge or otherwise) don't be shy to let me know in the comments :D


End file.
